Gomennasai
by Asakuro Yuuki
Summary: "Aku telah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya, namun aku sudah capek.."


Gomennasai...

Summary : Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis... Tapi, aku sudah muak dengan semua topeng ini... /c/ Yuuki Arakawa07

**Disclaimmer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha corporation  
><strong>

**Gomennasai © Yuuki Arakawa07**

Genre : Family and Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING :**

Typo, gaje, abal, judul tidak cocok dengan isi, summary nggak mutu, OOC mungkin, endingnya nggantung, dll. Dont like dont read.

NO PAIR

* * *

><p>Gomennasai...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's POV<strong>

Langit tampak gelap. Tampak awan berwarna kelabu gelap menginvasi angkasa. Angin yang biasanya tak mau meniupkan kehidupan kini berhembus kencang.

Hujan mulai turun, rintiknya mengiringi air mataku, yang perlahan jatuh karena sudut mataku terlalu kecil untuk menampungnya. Ya, aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa setiap aku hendak menangis, langit akan mencurahkan tetesan airnya, menangis untukku.

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri kutundukkan agar orang-orang tak bisa melihat wajahku yang memalukan ini. Bajuku basah kuyup, bukan karena hujan, tapi karena perlakuan orang-orang yang menyakitiku. Orang-orang yang menindasku.

Mata emeraldku memandangi jalan yang kutapaki selangkah demi selangkah. Rumahku sudah dekat. Dan mau tidak mau, aku harus menghapus air mataku. Aku tidak ingin membuat Mikuo-nii-san cemas padaku.

Kuusap air mataku, namun, air mataku malah menetes makin deras. Mata zamrudku yang biasanya cerah kini sembab, berurai air mata. Rumahku sudah dekat, namun, aku malah melangkahkan kakiku, berbalik menjauhi rumahku.

Aku berjalan terhuyung-huyung, tanpa arah tujuan. Aku hanya mengikuti ke mana kakiku membawaku pergi. Kutatap sepatuku nanar, sepatu putih yang dulunya bersih ini sekarang berubah menjadi kusam, bekas-bekas tinta dan sayatan masih jelas terlihat. Aku menghela napasku berat.

Tanpa kusadari, aku telah sampai di sebuah gedung tak terpakai yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Gedung ini bertingkat dan memiliki balkon yang tidak terkunci di lantai tiga. Biasanya, aku selalu ke sini ketika aku ingin menangis sendirian, atau sedang ingin ditemani oleh kesedihan yang membayang-bayangiku.

Aku menyelinap masuk lewat pintu belakang. Lalu kutelusuri lorong gelap yang agak lembab, tanganku menyapu dinding-dindingnya, merasakan debu yang menempel di sana. Terkadang, sarang laba-laba dan lumut menempel di tanganku.

Aku telah sampai di tangga. Tangga ini menuju ke atas, terus sampai ke lantai sebelas. Anak tangganya sudah ditumbuhi kerak dan pegangannya yang terbuat dari kayu sudah mulai lapuk, menandakan betapa lamanya gedung itu terbengkalai, hanya menjadi pajangan di pusat kota. Kulangkahkan kakiku naik ke atas, suara benturan sepatuku dengan anak tangga terdengar. Namun, selain itu, yang ada hanyalah keheningan yang menusuk.

Krek.

Pintu balkon terbuka, langit yang kini berwarna kemerahan, menyambut datangnya senja, mengintip dari balik pintu. Awan-awan kelabu yang menyelimuti kian menipis. Ketika aku melangkah menuju balkon, burung-burung merpati yang bertengger di bibir balkon berhamburan, pergi mencari tempat lain di mana mereka tidak akan menyaksikan seorang gadis menangis dengan pilu. Ketika mereka pergi, mereka memperdengarkan suara keakan sayap mereka serta beberapa helai bulu yang rontok.

Aku berjalan menuju sudut balkon. Kusenderkan tubuhku di bibir balkon, berusaha menikmati pemandangan. Namun yang ada, langit malah semakin memerah, sama seperti wajahku yang sembab. Aku menangis lagi.

Aku ini benar-benar bodoh ya?

Selama ini, aku selalu tersenyum, aku selalu ceria apapun yang terjadi. Namun, aku sadar, semua itu sudah melampaui batas.

Aku tidak bisa lagi membohongi diriku sendiri.

Kalau selama ini aku tertawa, aku tersenyum, semua hanyalah kepalsuan belaka. Semua itu hanyalah hal yang kulakukan agar tidak membuat orang lain cemas. Bahkan, aku juga tidak mau membuat Mikuo-nii-sa cemas.

Mikuo-nii-san sudah cukup terpukul atas kematian Teto-nee dua tahun silam. Dan, kalian tahu? Akulah penyebab kematian orang yang justru paling disayangi oleh kakak semata wayangku itu. Aku yang menyebabkannya pergi dari kehidupan Mikuo-nii-san. Aku sudah membuat Mikuo-nii-san bersedih...

Dan seakan belum cukup, secara tidak langsung, aku juga menyebabkan kematian kedua orangtua kami beberapa bulan setelahnya.

Kuingat kejadian dua tahun silam.

Kalau pada hari itu aku tidak meminta Teto-nee untuk cepat-cepat pulang, kalau saja aku melihat-lihat sebelum menyebrang, pasti, hari itu, tanggal duapuluh empat Mei, dia ada di altar gereja, mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan. Dan berbahagia dengan Mikuo-nii-san.

Bukan. Itu semua bukan kesialan, itu adalah 'kecelakaan yang bisa dihindari'.

Sejak saat itu, ketika hadir di upacara pemakaman Teto-nee, di samping peti matinya, aku berjanji padanya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Mikuo-nii-san, aku tidak akan membuatnya menangis lagi. Karena...

Aku tidak ingin melihat Mkuo-nii-san menangis lagi.

Air mataku jatuh menuruni pipiku. Aku mulai terisak, mengeluarkan semua yang ada di dadaku.

Ya, karena janji itulah... Aku hanya bisa memendam semuanya sendirian...

Selama ini, aku selalu ditindas. Katanya, anak yang paling bodoh di kelas harus mengikuti peraturan itu. Ditindas selama satu semester. Dulu, kupikir aku akan bertahan selama satu semester, namun, tak kuduga, kenyataan pahit malah mendukungku kembali menjadi rangking terkahir.

Aku tertekan. Aku tak bisa konsentrasi.

Setiap hari, aku selalu dihina, diejek, bahkan dianiaya. Aku hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati, menyuarakan suara hati yang tentu saja tidak akan dapat didengar oleh siapapun juga. Bahkan oleh Mikuo-nii-san.

Aku selalu tersenyum di haadapannya, berusaha membuatnya beranggapan bahwa 'aku baik- baik saja.'

Cukup. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

Aku muak dengan semua topeng ini, cepat atau lambat... aku harus segera mengakhirinya, bukan? Aku tak bisa terus menderita seperti ini.

Kutatap jalanan sepi di bawah. Menjatuhkan air mataku ke sana.

Ya... aku harus segera mengakhirinya...

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ide itu terlintas di benakku.

Kematian.

Apakah itu jalan keluar terbaik? Apa itu akan berhasil?

Kalau aku mati, maka semua akan berakhir, bukan? Kalau aku jatuh terhempas dari atas sini, maka seluruh kesedihanku akan sirna, aku akan bebas dari penderitaan. Dan tentunya, aku akan mati dalam kehampaan, sama seperti yang selama ini kurasakan dalam hidupku.

Perlahan, aku memanjat bibir balkon. Aku berdiri di atas pagar tembok balkon yang lebarnya sekitar satu setengah jengkal itu. Kutatapkan mataku ke bawah.

Degh.

Kenapa di sini begitu tinggi?

Tapi, semakin tinggi, maka aku akan semakin mudah untuk menuju kematian.

Aku menghela napas.

Kusiapkan mentalku untuk terjun, namun tiba-tiba aku teringat akan sesuatu.

Mikuo-nii-san. Janjiku.

Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya, aku sudah berjanji. Aku...

Aku tak bisa mengatakannya...

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis... Tapi, aku sudah muak dengan semua topeng ini...

Aku ingin mengakhiri semua, kesedihan ini, penderitaan ini, kepalsuan ini...

Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan keluar dari kesedihan, bukan?

Aku tau ini egois, namun, aku mohon... satu kali saja, tolong biarkanlah aku berlaku egois, sekali saja.

Aku menghela napas sekali lagi, lalu menghitung mundur.

Tiga...

Aku tau, aku bodoh dan tak berpikir panjang atas semua ini. Tapi, aku sudah capek.

Dua...

Aku sudah memakai topeng senyum ini berkali-kali, namun, topeng itu hanya menghancurkan ketegaranku perlahan lahan...

Satu...

Aku harus mengakhiri semua.

kakiku sudah tak menapak tanah lagi, lalu, tanpa segan lagi, gaya gravitasi langsung menarikku ke bawah. Seakan mendukung niatku...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Fic pertama Yuuki dengan tokoh Miku!

Kalau ada yang perlu ditanyakan, PM Yuuki saja, hehe.

Meskipun fic ini kurang memuaskan, boleh minta review? :3


End file.
